We'll Make Money Selling Josh's Hair
by LaneBoy666
Summary: Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun are kidnapped, will they escape- or die trying?


"RUN!" Josh screamed, taking his best fren's hand and running down the block. He breathed heavily as he put all of his strength into making it away from the man.

A man had been following he and his best friend, both of the boys completely unaware the man was armed. They were spending the day together as a cheer-up for Tyler, Josh's best fren. Tyler and his wife had gotten a divorce, Jenna, his wife, was caught cheating. Being the great best friend he is, Josh gave it his all to make Tyler feel better. Cries and hugs filled their time, but he stayed right through it. The boys were walking in town and noticing a mysterious man following them all day. Now it was nearing sunset, and the sky was turning slowly orangy pink, when the man pulled a knife on the boys.

"You alright, Ty?" Josh managed to say as his heart pounded.

"Yeah" he heard Tyler respond. Josh looked back to see Tyler closely behind him, both still hand in hand. He also suddenly noticed, unfortunately, the man following them.

 _DEAD END_ , A sign read as Tyler and Josh came to a sudden stop. "S***" Josh growled squeezing Tyler's hand.

"What do we do now?" Tyler asked noticing the man catching up to them. They both looked at the fence behind the sign on que. Exchanging nervous glances they tried climbing the fence. The fence only seemed to grow taller as they climbed, reaching the top, Josh suddenly noticed the electric wire wrapping around the top, which Tyler was nearing.

"Tyler!" Josh yelled.

"Wha-" Tyler started to say as Josh pulled his hand off the fence, making him fall onto the street with a loud _thud_. He rubbed his head for self comfort as he noticed what Josh was doing. "Dude jump!" Tyler yelled up nervously at Josh, but he was too late. An electric shock seemed to fly through Josh's body as he fell off the fence. Tyler instantly got up and ran to his best friend, checking his pulse, luckily _alive_. He sighed and tried to see if Josh was possibly still conscious, but he wasn't. "Josh, c'mon buddy" he said biting his tongue, slapping Josh's face hoping for him to wake up. But he didn't. A sudden crumple was heard behind Tyler, making him turn around. He realized exactly what was happening when he returned back to reality. The man stood with a huge smile on his face as he played with the knife in his hands. Tyler inched back to protect his best friend's body, shaking slightly. "You hurt me first" Tyler whispered through gritted teeth looking up at the man, making him laugh.

"Haha. Will do." The man smiled, pulling out what looked like a perfume bottle. "Sleep tight" he smiled yet again, pulling the trigger with the perfume bottle. A green smoke filled the chilly fall air, as Tyler inhaled it everything seemed to go dizzy, and blurry (face). He heard a faint laugh, as his vision took it's last shake, and it all went black.

Tyler Joseph's eyes slowly opened looking straight up, a black ceiling was only in sight. He suddenly felt a body under him, he sat up. He seemed to be in a completely black covered wallpapered room, two bright lights dangling from the ceiling, and a wooden table across the room. There seemed to be two cups sitting on the table, but he didn't have time to worry about that now. He felt the body again and looked down, _Josh_. He inched off of him, and took a long gaze at him, praying he's ok. "Please, Josh…" his voice trailed off as he took Josh's hand, putting it to his head, " _Please_ …" he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. He didn't have time to worry where he was, or what was to happen to him, all he cared about was his best friend… without him, he would probably not be alive. Josh was Tyler's light in his eternal darkness. He looked around the room and his head fell dead back on Josh as he heard a yawn. "Josh?" He whispered, not taking eyes off him.

"Tyler? That you?" He yawned rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, it's me Josh" Tyler whispered, still holding Josh's hand, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"You crying?" Josh asked groggily, slowly opening his eyes.

"Sorry… I was just… so worried…" Tyler cried.

"Hey I'm fine!" Josh smiled, trying to cheer him up. He suddenly noticed how Tyler was holding his hand, but all he did was smile.

"Okay." Tyler laughed.

"Wait, where the hell are we?" Josh asked looking around curiously.

"No idea…" Tyler shrugged, wiping away a tear with his spare hand. "Remember what happened?" Tyler realized.

"Oh yeah…" Josh sighed, seeming to realize too, "What, did I pass out?"

"Yeah I guess," Tyler laugh, "I was having a break down" he laughed again.

"You're so emotional, Ty" Josh laughed.

"Dude you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Tyler whispered smiling weakly, "when it comes to you there's no extreme." He finished. They both looked at each other for a moment.

"You too, Ty… I guess I've never known what happy feels like…" He trailed off looking into space, and quickly they locked eyes with each other. "Hehe" Josh laughed nervously. Tyler gulped. They both arched their necks and started leaning in, ready to-

A door swung open. "Aren't you two lovebirds?" A voice laughed, startling Tyler and Josh. They both turned facing the door. It seemed to be the man from before, this time, he was unarmed. Josh suddenly looked at Tyler nervously, and sat up. He jumped to his feet and walked towards the man.

"Tell me what you want from us." Josh demanded, crunching his fists. Tyler tried to speak, he was battling whether to help, stop, or not do anything.

"Or else what?" The voice sneered, a crooked smile visible from under his cloak.

"You'll regret it." Josh snapped firmly, holding up a fist. The man laughed.

"Foolish boy, you're unarmed, true?" The man chuckled.

"Hey shut up, Josh'll kick your a**" Tyler yelled losing his temper, causing Josh to turn around and grin.

"You two are cute," the voice smiled, "But stupid… that's why you won't survive." He laughed maniacally, making Tyler shudder.

"And what is that?" Josh asked, almost able to tell Tyler was nervous.

"Well, you see this table? Two glasses. One's poison, others not. Simple." The voice sniggered.

"So one of us will die? Your sick!" Tyler yelled, standing up outraged.

"Yeah!" Josh yelled playfully, making Tyler laugh a bit. Even at the worst of times, they made each other smile.

"Indeed." The voice smiled again, scarily.

"Why us?!" Tyler yelled yet again standing next to Josh.

"Not your business, g'day lads." The voice said walking out the door, Josh and Tyler staying in silence.

"This can't be happening…" Tyler whispered, shellshocked.

"Hey Ty, it'll be ok." Josh whispered, patting Tyler's back.

"I…" Tyler tried to say, and he broke out in tears. "I lo-"

"Let's get cracking" Josh said suddenly facing the glasses.

"What?" Tyler said slightly disappointed.

"The glasses!" Josh exclaimed walking towards the glasses.

"Right."

"So, which one looks like poison?"

"Maybe this one?" Tyler said pointing to the right glass.

"Wait…"

"What?"

"Does this mean… one of us will die?" Josh whispered, and Tyler gulped.

"I...i...guess so…"

"I'll take the poison." Josh told Tyler turning around to face him, "You won't die."

"No!" Tyler yelled, slapping Josh. "No…"

"What else do we do?"

"Let's both take it…"

"We both die?" Josh asked confused.

"Not if we make the right decision."

"Oh…"

"Left one" Tyler said, pointing to the glass. Josh nodded picking up the glass.

"If this is the poison," Josh started, "See ya in hell" he laughed, making Tyler weakly smile. "Tyler, we'll be ok…"

"I want you to know… Thanks for changing my life." Tyler said, a tear rolling down his eye. Josh reached for Tyler's hand, and he took it. They both moved close to each other, as they both took a gulp. Josh dropped the glass, the liquid splashing all over the floor.

"Was that it?" Tyler asked nervously.

"I don't know…" Josh said, patting Tyler's shoulder, then bringing him into a hug. "We'll be ok…" Tyler's heart throbbed as he gently pushed Josh off of him.

"Josh I…"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that I…"

"Go on."

"I lo-"

"I love you" Josh whispered, grabbing Tyler's shirt and bringing him in eye contact. "Sorry, I'll let go"

"No!" Tyler laughed.

"In that case…" Josh grabbed Tyler's jaw and gently pushed it into his.

"I love you, Josh" Tyler whispered through the kiss. "You love me?"

"I said so, didn't I?" Josh said pulling away, but both in complete eye contact.

"Yeah…"

"If we live…"

"Yeah?" Tyler asked smiling.

"We'll make money selling my hair" josh laughed.

"But I don't care what's in you hair" Tyler laughed.

"I just wanna know what's on your mind!" Josh laughed again.

"Used to say I wanna die before I'm old," Tyler paused, pulling Josh back, ready to kiss him again, "But because of you, I might think twice."


End file.
